


Loki my Loki

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Communication, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Insecure Loki (Marvel), M/M, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: One night when Tony comes home Loki awaits him with a confession.





	Loki my Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> For the bingo square “coming out” I wasn’t sure what to pick. So I asked my lovely partner who came up with the gender fluid theme. I’ve never done this before and hope I haven’t accidentally offended anyone. :)  
> If so don’t hesitate to tell me so I can correct it.
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> ~Hikari
> 
> P.S. This work is yet to be betaed.

MCU KinkBingo   
Coming out

The living room was unreasonably dark when Tony stepped out of the elevator. The only light source was the light emitted by New York’s city that was pouring through the penthouses' glass front.  
"Loki? You here?"  
Out of the corner of his eye, Tony noticed a small movement on the leather sofa. The familiar silhouette of his boyfriend stood at his words before closing the few steps of distance between them.  
"I am."

"Well. Great. Awesome. Any reason why you didn't turn on the lights? Wanted to feel all mysterious Mage? ‘Cause it works."  
Loki ignored the questions as he tended to do if he didn't feel like answering and instead followed his own agenda.  
"I have to tell you something, Anthony."

Green eyes seemed to glow, piercing through the darkness, making Tony squirm even though he should've gotten used to it by now.  
"Uh yeah, shoot."  
Now there was a brief hesitation, an out of turn blink, proof that Loki wasn't as calm as he tried to let on. Tony's stomach was a bit uneasy, he wasn't too much of a fan of surprises anymore. Also, what could be so bad that Loki, the Loki, felt nervous sharing it? The man who openly shared the weird fits of mischief in his youth.

"You are aware that I cast magic."  
Tony frowned heavily and searched for some clue on his boyfriends face but couldn't find one, as usual.  
"Yeah. It's kind of obvious with your illusions and stuff."  
It had been a long way until Tony had been ready to openly acknowledge the validity of magic, even though explaining how there were sometimes two Lokis running around just to annoy him was pretty hard. It had gotten easier once the sorcerer had sat down with him and explained the ways his spells worked. Actually it was a lot like some alternative way to do science and someday Tony would maybe get Loki to teach him. 

"And you are aware that I'm a shapeshifter, right?"  
Oh yes, he was. One night out with the boyband and Thor had shared the story of young Loki posing as a horse. Tony decided not to think about that particular anecdote too closely. Really weird.  
For a second he thought about making a quip, but taking in his boyfriends strained mimic, the visible effort to hold his gaze, Tony decided it wasn't the time.  
"Uh, sure Lokes. Can you tell me what you're getting at? I feel like I'm missing out something important here."

Interestingly, Loki didn't react so he took a deep breath before carefully stirring his boyfriend back to the direction of the sofa.  
"Let's get a bit more comfortable. You kinda look like you'll bail any second."

The silence carried on even when both of them had settled down on respective ends of the sofa, a bit of space seemed to be in order. Loki was awfully stiff, facing the dark coffee table, hands splayed out on his thighs. Opposed to Tony who'd sprawled against the armrest to be able to keep his eyes on his boyfriend.   
He was seconds from getting up to fetch them a drink from the bar, Loki surely looked as he could use it, when the latter broke the heavy silence.

"I don't always only use my shifting abilities to serve my plans."  
Tony assumed that 'plans' referred to the harmless but incredibly hilarious mischief Loki used to torment SHIELD as well as their fellow Avengers.  
"Sometimes I feel better wearing a different shape than this one."  
Okay, Tony was really thrown out of the loop here.  
"Uh, such as? You're being pretty vague here, Lokes."

The pale hands on Lokis thighs were now more gripping than resting. Huh.  
"You don't have to tell me of course" Tony added quickly "if you don't want to."  
Green eyes flickered over to him for a second.   
"That is kind of defeating the purpose of this talk, don't you think, Anthony."  
"I guess?"

"At times I would rather choose a female appearance over the male one I currently inhabit."  
Tony blinked once, twice, before slowly offering a drawn out "okay then". At least Loki was putting it into more precise words.  
"That's it?"  
The inventor shrugged helplessly, wondering if he'd caught Lokis point correctly.  
"What am I supposed to say? It's not my business how you want to run around, you're not telling me to shave either, do you?"

Loki scowled at him, eyes narrowed and posture still tense. "That's- completely different! You can't compare that! How can you say something like that?"  
Wow, it was pretty rare for the sorcerer to lose his calm like that. Consequently Tony forced himself to relax further into the cushions to not rile his boyfriend? Partner? up any more.  
"Is it? Explain it to me, maybe I can react better then."  
"I-" Lokis eyes trailed off again and for the very first time since Tony had known him, he wrung his hands in his lap.

"I think 'genderfluid' is the term you midgardians like to use for people like me."  
Oh. Oh well.   
"Anything I have to keep in mind? Ya know, do's and don'ts?"  
It was really funny to watch Loki being speechless.

"I'm not sure, I've never..."  
"You never told someone, got it. No actually I don't, but don't you worry, I learn quickly - they don't call me genius for nothing."  
Loki kept quiet but his gratitude was palpable in the air, some of the tension had drained out of his partners body, even though his gaze was again trained into the dark.  
"So, how are we going to do this?" , Tony asked eventually "I'm serious, I don't mind the whole thing, Lokes - I can still call you that, right?"

Suddenly worried, the inventor went over his knowledge concerning this particular topic, which was bordering from sparse to non-existent.  
"Yes you can. I do appreciate your thoughtfulness, though. I have to admit that I wasn't sure how you would react."  
Tony chuckled: "and apparently I didn't meet your expectations, it was really entertaining to see."  
"It was hardly the first time you surprised me, Anthony." Now Loki tilted his head to smile fondly at him and oddly enough Tony felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. Thank the Norse god for the darkness.

Clearing his throats Tony tried to distract from his little lapse and instead intended to go back to their topic at hand.  
"To put it like this, sometimes I'll get additionally to my usual awesome, badass diva some boobs? No complains here. Those would be like girl-days and if not it would be a boy-day?"  
Screw terminology, he would inform himself about that later. Right now he had a more important question the Internet wouldn't be able to help him with.  
"Everything with according pronouns?"

"If you wouldn't mind, yes. But around others, maybe we should keep the 'he' for now, I think."  
They both knew that was more to Lokis benefit than the teams, he wasn't quite ready to out himself to all of them quite yet. It had obviously been hard enough in front of Tony. Not that he blamed him. They could tackle that later.

Tony gently placed his hand atop the pale, slender one, squeezing reassuringly. It was cold but at least bit gripping the leather clad leg anymore. He counted that as a win.  
"Great, then let's do it like this.


End file.
